LOTM: Heroes United S2 P13/Transcript
(Ruby and Weiss are seen as Ruby knocks on the door to X's nest) Ruby: Hello? Anyone home? (No response) Ruby: Helloooo. X: *Voice* One second, I'll be right there! (After a few moments, a somewhat tired looking X steps out) Weiss: X? Are you all right? X: Oh just a little tired. We've had our hands full with the massive increase in infants. Ruby: Is it bad? X: No no, it's just been difficult is all. (Rayla and Raynell then start walking up) Raynell: Dad? Rayla: Who's at the door? Ruby: *Waving* Hey Rayla, hey Raynell! Raynell: *Gasp* Ruby Weiss! hey! What's going on? Ruby: Hey sorry to bother you, but we brought a guest. X: A guest? (Ruby then holds the infant up) Ruby: Yep, right here! X: Another infant?? Raynell: Is he one of ours? Ruby: N-No... Um... How to explain this...? Weiss: Did anyone tell you guys about what happened with Toad's Nest? X: Toad? Rayla: No. Raynell: Is something wrong with it? Ruby:... Weiss? Could you hold him for a minute? I don't want him to hear this. Weiss: Right. *Takes the infant* (Weiss steps back out of ear shot. Ruby tells X Rayla and Raynell what happened) X:..... Oh my god..... Rayla: T-...Toad is.... Raynell: Dead....? Ruby:....They all are. Moss included. X: That's... That's.... Raynell: Mom... Dad.... Rayla:.... So... That infant? Ruby: He was the only one who survived... Rayla:..... X: Crap..... Poor kid. Ruby: He's doing fine, but I was wondering if you guys had anyone here who would be willing to play with him. X: I...I think we might. Rayla: A lot of these kids are willing to play but- Raynell: I'll do it. Rayla: Raynell? Raynell: Yeah I'll play with him for awhile. Uncle Ray can take my place for awhile. X: You sure? Raynell: Hey, I could do with a break too dad. Rayla: I suppose Ray can take over your duties. *Sighs* Let me tell you I am glad Juliet is also here... X: Yeah... She is a big help. Raynell: So its okay for me to play with the infant for a bit? X: It's okay Raynell. Rayla: Just don't get too playful with it. Raynell: I won't! X: Well, you enjoy yourself! Raynell: Yay! *Hugs X* Thanks daddy! X: Anytime sweetie. Ruby: Thanks so much guys! Come on Raynell! (The two rush over to Weiss) Rayla: *SIghs* … I love her so much. X: Same here. Rayla: Never did figure out where she gets all that excitement and happiness from though. X: I always thought she got it from you. Rayla: Oh no no she couldn't have gotten it from me. X: You sure about that? Rayla: Well.... X: Come on, you just don't like bringing that side out, I know it. Rayla: What?? N-No I don't. X: Oh you're so bad at lying sweetie. Rayla: I am not! X: *Sinister yet playful smile* Oh yes you are. Rayla: Heeey… Why are you looking at me like that? X: No reason. Rayla: What ever you're thinking, don't do it. X: *Starts coming up* Oh I'm just- Rayla: X! X! What are you- (X grabs Rayla and starts tickling her) X: Come on, let me see that smile I fell in love with! Rayla: *Laughing* STOP IT! X: *Lifts up Rayla while ticking her* There's that smile! Rayla: *Laughing* PUT ME DOWN X! HAHA! (Ray then starts walking in) Ray: Guys? What's- (Ray sees the two and starts backing away) Ray: I'll come back later. Rayla: *Sees Ray* RAY HELP ME!! Ray:...... (Ray turns and leaves the two alone) Rayla: Ray?! RAY?!?! X: All alone my beautiful captive! Rayla: X please! X: Nope! Not until you embrace that happier side of yourself sweetie! (As Rayla continues to laugh at X's tickle torture, they are seen being watched by Raynell Ruby and Weiss) Weiss:..... what.... Are they doing?? Ruby: Uhhh- Raynell: Just try to ignore them. Those two get into all sorts of weird antics when they're alone. Ruby: Your parents do stuff like this when they are alone?? Raynell: I....think? I don't usually try to intrude on them a lot, especially when I got all these kids to look after now. Ruby: Oh. Raynell: Well, let's not wait around anymore! I wanna play with our new friend here! Ruby: Oh yeah let's go! (The 3 rush back to the mansion with the infant) X: Well, guess Raynell isn't even gonna step in and help! Rayla: *Laughing* STOP PLEASE! I CAN'T BREATHE! X: Alright alright, I'll give you a break sweetie. (X puts Rayla down) X: Helped your mood though didn't I? Rayla: *Catching breath* … Yeah.. Yeah I think that helped. X: Good. I noticed you were being depressed over something. Rayla:... Yeah.. I was told something that... That was hard to swallow. X: What is it? Rayla:.. Don't worry about it. Cause I do have something to make me feel better. X: You do? Rayla: Yep. X: What's that? Rayla: *Puts arms around X's neck* You. And the wonderful daughter of ours. X: Awww. Thanks sweetie. Rayla: No problem X. (X smiles as they both walk into the nest. It then cuts to Blake as she's seen dodging Garret's fiery punch attacks) Garret: STOP!! DODGING!!! Blake: Not a chance! (Blake charges in and starts releasing a fast fury of slash at Garret) Garret: GNN!! I'll turn you into a rug! (Garret reloads his flamethrowers before he pulls out vials of Ice Dust) Garret: But I can try and even the odds! (Garret loads the Ice Dust into the side of his gauntlet, causing another barrel to open before he slams the ground) Garret: Frostfire! (Garret freezes the ground around him) Blake: Huh?? (Blake slips on the ice) Garret: Ha! That's advantage Thompson! Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts